Mini O'Conner
by Thelightangel101
Summary: Marley O'Conner is the baby sister to former FBI agent Brian O'Conner, At first he just wanted her help to take down Carter Varnoe in Miami then he Wants her help in Rio taking down Heryan Reyes so she agrees both times and runs into old friends and makes new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am standing against my car when Tej walks up to all of us at the starting line and we all go to get our money out but he stops us by asking

"Hey where's you're fourth at man?" He says standing in front of slapjack

"Ricky was meant to race but he had to work the night shift at the boat yard" slapjack explains, "why don't you roll with us Tej?" he asks him but both me and Tej laugh

"Slapjack, last time Tej raced he crashed and we don't need to lose our favourite mechanic on the track" I say getting off my 1970 black dodge charger and go over to hug Tej

"Thanks Marls, no I need to call a fourth, I'll be right back" I nod then head back over to my car, Tej the comes back and explains that the fourth was on his way.

A silver and blue car comes driving in shooting smoke out of the side of it and I hear suki say

"Oh shit! It's Brian" then the car parks beside of mine and a familiar mop of shaggy blonde hair climbs out and walks towards Tej

"Hey Tej, what's up man? Thanks for the invite man" they shake hands and then Brian turns to the other racers then back to Tej

"They got ep pockets?" he asks Tej, still not noticing me and Tej replies, I then hand over the 25 grand Brian bumped it up to then walk to my car and turn on my police scanner, I stand back up and lock eyes with Brian then I turn to Tej

"Yo Tej, cops a few blocks out, as soon as everyone is back get ready to run" I tell him

"Marley?" he asks and I nod, he goes to hug me but I push him back

"No, you lost the privilege to hug me when you sent me to Prison, you're no longer my brother" I then climb into the car my old friend Mia Toretto gave to me, I roll down my window when Brian knocked on it (the cover of the book is the car, Dom's dads car)

"Where did you get this car?" he asks me as he looks at it in surprise

"From an old friend of mine from school, you should know her, she is the girl who's heart you broke when undercover last year, Mia Toretto" I then turn my over and rev the engine as he gets into his car, Tej tells us to go and I go up onto my back wheels and drive in front of everyone but I'm quickly over taken

Thanks Dom for the tips on how to race' I think to myself, I drift around a few corners

'Thanks Han' I think as I go around, I then line up with Brian who is trying to get past slapjack, I drive up towards slapjack and blow a kiss his way then look forward and my eyes go wide

I see slapjack go speeding past me then I see Brian line up with me, I smirk at him then I hit the NOSS button and go speeding ahead

"WOOOHOOO!" both me and Brian yell as he goes over slapjack and I go over him and land in front of him and drift to a finish over the line in front of Brian, Tej walks over and hands me my Money then I rev my engine and warn Tej about the cops coming then I speed off

As I'm driving I see a silver car behind mine so I speed up and turn left when he goes right, I stop my car in front of the cop car and I see Markham so I blow him a kiss and drive off while waving, I hear him laugh a bit as I drive off, I then see Markham stop them from coming after me then points in the direction of Brian, I curse then turn off the road for my house and park in the driveway the connect to the radio in Brain's car

"Brian? Brian answer me goddammit!" I hear static at the end then it clears

"Hey baby sister, bit busy right now" he answers me back

"Okay so don't answer me now, but the cop that is chasing you goes by the name Markham and he is a basted so DON'T PISS HIM OFF he also has Bilkins with him" I tell him then I pause

"please be careful big brother, I can't lose anybody else, I need my big brother back" I say then go inside to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"MARLEY? I'M BACK!" I hear Brian yell from the front hallway so I rush out of the kitchen and run towards him, I jump and he catches me and we hug each other tightly, I then jump down but I then freeze up when I see Bilkins behind him

"Bilkins? What are you doing here?" I ask him as I stand in front of Brian

"I need you and you're brother to drive for us, to take down Carter Varone" he explains to me as Brian wraps his arm around my waist and picks me up and moves me beside him so we can both talk to Bilkins

"We want one more person to ride with us, someone we grew up with in Barstow, Roman pierce" I tell Bilkins and I see Brian's angry face

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" he says then leaves, I then turn to face Brian

"Really? Roman? Why him?" he asks me as we walk into the kitchen

"He is one of the best drivers I have ever seen and anyway, we can convince Bilkins to remove is ankle bracelet so he can come with us" I go over and stand in front of him, "Brian, he is pissed at you, not me, he can talk to me without getting into a punch up over who started what!" I tell him then get my famous choc chip cookies from the oven

"No-way! Are those you're famous quad-choc chip cookies?" he asks me drooling a bit and goes to reach for one but I slap his hand

"Nope, you are drooling and you won't be over these cookies, some are for Rome if he doesn't agree" I say with a devilish smirk on my face

"you were always the sneaky one" Brian says as I back plastic lunch bags full of cookies then we leave.

We are sitting in the stands In Barstow watching Roman drive, Bilkins is sitting behind us munching on my cookies

"So is he the one in the Monte Carlo?" Bilkins asks Brian and I while look up from Rome's rap sheet to watch roman flip a car up into the stands right next to me but I don't flinch or jump away like Bilkins or Brian did, once Rome was done he climbs out of his car and waves while smiling, his smile gets bigger when he sees me but it disappears when he sees Brian then he walks out of the arena.

We follow him then Brian calls him Rome and he stops and they start to fight once he finds out Brian isn't a cop, as soon as they finish they just sit on the ground, Roman then gets up and walks to his trailer

"I thought you can't go more than a hundred yards from you're home?" Bilkins asks Roman as he stands in front of his trailer

"Why do you think I'm parked so close to the derby?" he opens his trailer door and goes to go in but I stop him

"I need you to come to Miami and drive with us, I know you would say no if Brian asked so I did" I ask him then I pull out a bag of cookies and show them to Roman

"I brought my famous cookies!" I shake the bag, I then see him smile so I throw him the bag and we step inside his trailer

Bilkins convinced the cops to remove his anklet so now we are climbing out of Bilkins car and I see Rome rub his ankle

"Not used to having it not on your ankle right?" I ask him as I sit next to his chair in the briefing room

"Nah, finally got used to it now it's gone you know what I mean?" he asks me as he smiles softly at me

"Yeah, I do, the cop that is about to walk in strapped it to my foot when I got out" I then explain everything since I last saw him, he looks pissed at first but then he looks proud

"Damn, you were always my favourite O'Conner, but where were you when you got caught?" he asks me as I realise that I didn't say where I was when I was caught

"I was in LA, with my friends that are like family, there is a race up in the desert called race wars, I was there with them and the cops arrived unexpectedly so the leader Dom, suggested I race the cop that was in the car, if I won I go free if not then I get handcuffed, I really didn't mind the deal so I got in my car and drove to the race line and the cop car comes up beside me and we race, as we got closer to the finish line it passed me by a little bit and when we got out of our cars we were both surprised but my best friend from college Mia was worse, she was in love with him and he broke her heart by being undercover and trying to take down Dom" I pause for a bit and Roman places his arm over my shoulders and pulls me into a side hug then I continue the story

"Turns out the cop was Brian, he sent me to Prison but once Dom saw it was him he started to apologise to me but I told him it was okay and that he would have caught up I then asked him I could say good bye to my real family and he let me, I was then pulled into a huge group hug and I started to cry, we pulled back and Dom whipped my tears away then kissed me on the lips, finally I thought because I had a huge crush on him and I still do, that was the last time I saw him but after I got out I went and saw Mia straight away, she told me what I missed" the tears then start to fall

"she told me that the boy I had the most in common was shot dead by a guy called Johnny Tran and his cousin lance, Dom killed them both because the family broke up then he drag raced Brian and crashed his dad's car, Dom is now on the run and a girl that is like a sister to me Letty, she refused to let them crush his car so she fixed it and now I drive it" I say then grab his hand after we completely ignored Markham and dragged him out to the back of the station

"Pure American muscle, defiantly you're type of car Marls" Rome says checking it out, I pop the hood and we check out the engine

(Brian and Roman have already got the cars from Markham)

"You know I have 3 spare bedrooms in my house, I learnt that if your family is as big as Dom's always have spare bedrooms, so you can crash in one until this job is done?" I suggest to Rome as we walk to our cars and drive to Tej's garage so they can meet

We walk out the back with Brain following us and I see they are Jet Ski racing so I walk to Tej and kiss him on the cheek

"Hey baby O'Conner, how you doing girl?" he asks me and I laugh at the name he gave me and wrap my arms around his neck

"I'm good, I brought an old friend from Barstow for you to meet" I say then remove my arms and motion for Rome to come over, I introduce them then head over to Suki and hug her

"Hey suki, what's going on in that ketch book of yours?" I ask her and we laugh at my question but she still shows me

"Nice job suki" Brian says from behind me

"Damn girl that is some awesome talent you have there" Rome says admiring Suki's drawing and brain then gets Jimmy to check out the evo and spider, once we are done talking with Tej, him and suki follow us out and Jimmy tells us that they have tracking devices hooked up into them so Brian and Rome come up with an idea to get new cars.

Sorry I've skipped some bits, I've been in a rush today


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We are standing on an open road with Tej, Jimmy and Suki while we see two American muscle cars that are orange and blue drive towards us, once they stop two men and woman climb out and walk over to us

"Hear you wanna get rid of those Cracker Jack toys" says the man that climbed out of the orange car as he stands next to the other dude

"Well, we thought those cars were too strong for you so we are going to take them off your hands" says Brian and I smirk at his comment, Rome then tells us he was going to race first, they had a revving competition while Suki and Jimmy cheer for Rome but stop when the other dude revs his engine

"Oh shit!" I exclaim then I race over to Brian and pull him away from his car

"Brian, they have strong engines and will crush you guys, let me race for you?" I beg him and he looks behind me and sees Rome left behind, he quickly nods and I climb into my car and drive off as soon as Rome is back, I then hear over my radio Rome and Brian talking so I tune in

" **Rome, I asked Brian to let me race, so let me beat this basted** " I tell him over the radio and see the man coming back my way so I decide to play chicken with him, he turns off of the road and gets dust in his engine so I pass him then drive back, he gets back onto the road and I hit my NOSS and speed up next to him, I make my car go up onto its back wheels, I hear Brian cheering me while I finally cross the line before him, the car goes down on all four wheels and I climb out but stand In my door

"Come on Fabio and Fonzie, hand over those keys, we earned them" I tell them smirking

"Oh! Fonzie got beat by the bullets little sister! Damn!" Tej exclaims and gets those keys and we all drive off.

"Hey! Brian! Marley! Wake up" we hear someone whisper so we open our eyes and see Monica panting, sitting on the end of the bed

"Monica, what is it?" I ask her as I place my hoodie on over my bra and Pj pants

"Brian, I heard him talking Enrique and Roberto talking about it, once you and Roman have finished the run he's going to put a bullet in your heads" I just shake my head and wipe my face

"You sure?" I ask her and she nods

"I'm sure, I'm sure" she answers then Rome comes walking in and sees Monica, we then look towards the window and see them trying to look through the window

"They don't know I'm her, I snuck out!" exclaims Monica

"Then what are they doing here?" Rome asks looking pissed

"I don't know, maybe there guessing!" Monica retorts and Brian puts on a shirt

"Rome, go stall them, go stall them" Brian tells Rome

"Check her man, check her" Rome says then me and Monica then rush into Brain's bathroom and climb out of the screen roof the we quietly rush over to me car and I drive Monica back to Varone's then I drive back home.

" **Brian, he won't be at the airstrip, listen to me would you**?" I ask/say to him we drive in our cars on our way to Varone's house, I would break off from them and head towards where the scramble is happening

" **I think he would be, now let's go** " he says and I roll my eyes then drive off the other way and head into the warehouse, we don't wait long for them to drive in and park, they then change cars with Suki and Tej then go out the back of the warehouse, we let the monster trucks out first to pushes the cops out of the way then we all drive out and drive around in a scramble

" **It's a scramble baby, a big on!** " the Spanish dude yells out and then we hear Brian over out radio's

" **Yall, lets break** " we all then drive off in different directions and I head to the highway, silently following Brian and Rome, when Rome turns off after getting hid of his guy I follow him, he gets out of the car and talks to him over the radio and Jimmy stands there calmly

"DANM!" Rome yells and I get pissed

"Where is he?" jimmy asks Rome and I just shake my head

"Jesus Christ! I told him Varone wasn't at the air strip, he's going to put a bullet in Brian's head" I then rush to Rome's car after telling Jimmy to look after mine and to follow us just not too close and wait on the road, I climb into the driver's side as Rome sits in the new passenger seat and we drive to where Brian is

"It's Barstow time baby, it's about to get ugly!" Rome exclaims as I drive into another car, we both climb out and start beating up Varone's guys, we go over to Brian's car and pull out Enrique who has a hold of Brian

"Oh shit!" Brian says as he hits the floor, he gets up and beats up Enrique then we rush to Brian's car and I climb into the driver's seat while Brain climbs into the back and Rome next to me then I drive alongside the boat

"Thanks for saving my ass guys" says Brian as I continue to drive

"So what are we going to do?" Rome asks Brian and I and I just smirk

"I don't know, but if Varone hears the helicopter or the customs boat Monica is dead!" Brian tells him and then Rome looks to me

"Boat! Car! Boat!, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do" Rome asks me and I answer shakily

"I think so, you guys have my back?" I ask them as I clip up my seat belt and the boys do the same

"Yeah!" they answer putting on their seat belts as I speed up

"Hold on boys! Hold on!" I tell them making the car go faster

"OH MY GOD MARLEY YOU'RE CRAZY GIRL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rome yells

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell along with Brian as we fly though the air, when we land on the boat I hit my head and black out.

"Marley? Marley? MARLEY!" I hear Brian yell so I jolt up but lay back when my head spins, he places an ice pack on my forehead as Rome walks over with his arm in a sling

"Hey! You're awake!" he says once he sees me, I notice his arm and gasp

"Did I break your arm?" I ask him as I continue to lie down as Brian brushes my hair back from my forehead, Rome smiles a bit and kisses me on the forehead and stands back up

"Nah, when we hit the boat it broke" he explains then gasps like a little girl, "oh and Jimmy is here with your car, and BRIAN will be driving it, you're still too hurt to drive" Rome says and as he goes to walk away I see a glimpse of green under his shirt

"Hey Rome!" I call out to him and he turns and walks over to me so I smirk

"We ain't hungry no more are we?" I asks him and he laughs lifting up his shirt and showing me the money, I then stand up and slowly walk over to my car and open the big black duffle bag in my back seat to show them a tone load of money

"Well, we won't be hungry for a year or more" me and Rome bump fists as we all laugh at the money, we climb and Brian starts to drive

"So….." I turn to Rome, "You going back to Barstow?" I ask him but he shakes his head at me

"Nah, I'm going to kick it out here in Miami, stay with you Marley" I then look to Brian who has a disgusted look on his face and I laugh

"Don't worry, front door is always open for family but my bedroom doesn't count and another thing" I lean over to his ear with Brain laughing

"DON'T EAT ALL MY FOOD!""

 _Enjoy this chapter, sorry it took a while_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **(Alright, I am going to start Fast 5 now, Enjoy!)**

I am driving through LA towards the court Room to see Dom get sent to prison, I see Brian and Mia outside talking so I park my car and see Brian smirk then I hear him tell Mia:

"I had to make a call, I thought you would recognise the car" once he says that I climb out and push my glasses on top of my head and I see Mia freeze

"Hi Mia" I say to her, she then pulls me into a tight hug and stars to sob on my shoulder, I look up at Brian and mouth 'thank you' he just shrugs, making me laugh, me and Mia pull away and I fix her makeup

"Do you think we would be able to see him before to sentence?" I ask Brian and he nods

"Only 2 people can, so you and Mia can go and see him" he tells us then we walk in and we see a cop standing outside the door

"Sorry O'Conner, I won't let anybody in" says the dude with a smirk, then I notice the bandage on his nose and I realise its starski so I walk up to Brian and whisper in his ear

He nods then grabs his head and smashes his nose against the wall and Mia walks in with me behind her

"Dom?" Mia asks and he turns and smiles once he sees her, she smiles back at him

"I have a surprise for you, next to you see us you might want to thank Brain for giving her a call" Mia says then laughs at his confused look

"Missed me Dom?" I ask him as Mia steps aside to view me in his favourite black mini dress and jean Jacket

"Marley? Baby?" he asks me I then wink at him and convince the guard to let me hug him, the guard uncuffs Dom and he rushes over to me and slams his lips onto mine in a heated kiss, we pull away panting

"Hey Papi" I say to him, he pulls away and we sit down at the table and I tell him everything that happened since I left, the guard then tells me time is up so I hug and kiss Dom one last time and I head out to the court room

They come back from a short recess and tell us the verdict

"even though he helped take down Braga, that one good doesn't make up for a life time of wrongs, we here by sentence Dominic Toretto to 25 years to life in prison" once they say that I jump up and lean on the railing and yell

"Dom! Baby! We will get you out!" he struggles to get to me but is pulled out, Brian has to pull me out of the room, once we are out I break down in tears, my tears stop and I break out of Brian's arms, run down to my car and drive off to follow the cop car that took Dom, I look out the window and write a note to him, I then climb out of my car and I find his cell window, I see him looking at a picture of me, him and the old family, I slip the note through the bars and then I take off my panties and slip them through the window then I run off and drive home.

"Brian, Mia, the buss is up ahead, it's show time!" I say through the walkie talkie and we drive up to the bus and start playing with it making it tip, once it finishes rolling I climb out of my car and stand there waiting for Dom

He climbs out and walks over to me, I throw my hands around his neck and hug him tightly, I then pull away and place my hands on his checks and look into his eyes smiling

"I will meet up with you later, take the car and head off to Rio, I'll see you when I see you" I tell him then kiss him and rush over to my car that we hid and I drive quickly to my home, I park in the drive-way and then I walk into the house with the food bags in my arms, I set them in the kitchen and put them away then I grab my book and start reading

A knock at the door interrupts a good chapter in my book so I place my bookmark in side it and head towards the door, once I open I see the coops standing there

"Miss Marley O'Conner?" I nod and invite them in, I close the door then head towards the kitchen where I was cooking my spaghetti bogg, I plate up a bit but before I eat it I head back to the lounge room

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask them but they shake their heads, I go to walk back into the kitchen but one of them grabs my wrist so I twist his arm and throw him to the floor

"Really? Don't touch me!" I tell him then I sit down and answer the questions that they asked

"One last question, where were you earlier today?" he asks me

"I was at the shops getting food and a drink" I tell him and he nods

"You have a good night Miss O'Conner" he says then I close the door and eat my dinner thinking about my boyfriend, brother and sister

It has been 5 days and I haven't heard from either Dom or Brian and I'm really worried, I also tried to contact Rome or Tej to see how they are but they haven't answered their phones, I am sitting on my couch reading a book until my phone goes off so I answer it

"Hello?"

"Marley?" I gasp as I hear Brian's voice then I start cussing him in Spanish

"¿que demonios? 5 días y sin llamada telefónica ?! ¿Estás loco? ¿sabes lo preocupado que he estado? He estado pensando que ustedes estaban muertos?!"

"Woah Marles calm down-"

"¿¡CÁLMESE!? ¡NO ME DIGAS ACLARAR EL CEREBRO!" I yell at him

"Alright, you know I don't understand a thing when you yell in Spanish" he tells me and I calm down

"Did you meet up with Vince?" I ask him

"Yeah…. About that"

"What happened Brian?"

"Well Vince had us steal cars from a moving train, they were being seized" he tells me and I groan

"DSS or DEA?" I ask him

"DEA' he tells me and I groan even louder

"You guys will have the DSS coming after you" I tell him

"Yeah, we also need your help, we are going to rob the biggest drug lord in Rio, you in?" he asks me and I smirk

"Count me in"

Spanish translations

 **what the hell? 5 days and no phone call?! are you nuts? do you know how worried i have been? i have been thinking you guys were dead?**

 **CALM DOWN!? DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BRAIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am stopped at a red light before going onto the highway when a sports car pulls up beside me and revs his engine

"Wanna race?" the driver asks me and I smirk

"Sure you can handle the disappointment little boy?" I ask him as I rev my 1970 dodge charger's engine

"Bring it on, when I win I want a date where I can smack that ass afterwards" I smirk and shake my head

"Really? Don't think my boyfriend will be happy with that, anyway lets race" I tell him, as soon as the green light goes, I drive off leaving him to stall his car and eat my dust

"EAT MY DUST ¡ESTÚPIDO!" I yell as I race against the traffic towards Rio.

~~~~ 1 day and two coffee's later ~~~~

I pull up to the warehouse Brian sent me to, I hear people talking so I rev my engine

"I know that engine anywhere" I hear my boyfriend and see him run out, he stops when he spots me leaning against my car, he runs over to me and slams his lips to mine, picking me up and spinning me around

"Looks like you missed me Papi" I whisper against his lips, we pull apart and I look around and see Rome and Tej smirking at me, I turn to Dom and smirk evilly, he just laughs and lets me down, I walk over and hug them, Brian hands me a cloth, I then tie their hands together and twist them so they are back to back, I then knock them down by their knees and they fall while everyone laughs

"That's what you get for not answering you're phone!" I tell them when I bend down to their level on the ground.

I am sitting in my car tailing a car that leads to one of Reyes's cash houses, as I drive through the crossroads I pass Dom and Brian, I nod to the both of them and continue to tail the car

I am sitting on a couch a bit away from the group after Brian, Dom, Rome and Han all went out to get cop cars, I'm sitting down with my guitar, and I look around and see everyone else is busy so I strum a chord

' _Loca (loca)_

 _No te pongas bruto, (loca)_

 _Que te la bebe_

 _Dance or die (loca)_

 _El está por mi y por ti borró_

 _Y eso que tu tienes to'_

 _Y yo ni un kiki_

 _El está por mi_

 _Y por ti borro (borro)_

 _Y eso que tu tienes to'_

 _Y yo ni un kiki_

 _Ella se hace la bruta pa cotizar_

 _Asi conmigo enfrente ella se hace la gata en celo contigo_

 _Te cotorrea el oído pa tenerte en alta_

 _Ella muere por ti, tu por mi es que matas._

 _Sigo tranquila como una paloma de equina_

 _Mientras ella se pasa en su BM_

 _Mira yo de aquí no me voy, se que esta esta por mi_

 _Y ninguna va poder quitármelo de un tirón_

 _Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

 _Loca, loca, loca_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre_

 _Loca, loca, loca_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre_

 _(Loca, loca, loca)_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre_

 _(Loca, loca, loca)_

 _El esta por mi_

 _Y por ti borro (borro)_

 _Eso que tu tienes to'_

 _Y yo ni un kiki_

 _El esta por mi_

 _Y por ti borro (borro)_

 _Y eso que tu tienes to_

 _Y yo ni un kiki_

 _Mientras ella te complace con todos tus caprichos_

 _Yo te llevo al malecón por un caminito_

 _Me dicen que tu novia anda con un rifle_

 _Porque te vio bailando mambo pa ti que no lo permite?_

 _Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu te enamore_

 _Mientras el te compra flores yo compro condo (whoo)_

 _Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

 _Cuanto más rayas mejor_

 _Y mira, eso es lo que dicen_

 _Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

 _Loca, loca, loca_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre_

 _Loca, loca, loca_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre_

 _(Loca, loca, loca)_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre_

 _Dios mio! (Ah)_

 _Se colan lo ra-ta-ta_

 _No te ponga bruto_

 _Que te la bebe, loca (loca)_

 _Loca_

 _El está por mi_

 _Y por ti borro (borro)_

 _Y eso que tu tienes to'_

 _Y yo ni un kiki_

 _Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

 _Loca, loca, loca_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre_

 _Loca, loca, locauple'_

I stop strumming and singing the song then I hear clapping so I look up and see the whole crew clapping and staring at me, I see Mia and Dom's surprised faces so I place my guitar on the ground and Mia starts talking

"The last time you even touched that thing was when Jessie was alive and Leon, Vince and Letty were here" she says and I smile and nod with tears coming down my cheeks, I then hear Brian and Rome dropping their tools so I turn and see Vince

"Old coyote?" I ask with a small voice

"Speedster?" he asks me and I nod with tears in my eyes, I then run and jump onto him and hug him tightly

"Hey! You hungry?" Dom asks him from where he is fixing the cop car

"Yeah, I could eat" Vince answers him

"Good, because you're saying grace" Dom says looks up at Vince then me and smiles

I look over to Brian and Mia and see them hugging so I walk over to Dom who is looking at the plans, I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and look over his shoulder

"I want you to get out of here, don't be here when the cops get here" Dom says to me as he turns around and holds me by my waist and looks me in the eyes, he then leans down and kisses me lightly on the lips, I nod and then hug him tightly then I back off and walk towards my charger, as I'm about to climb in I turn and look back towards Dom and smile then I climb in and drive off towards the house I have brought in Rio.

It has been a few hours when I get a phone call from Brian telling me to come back to the warehouse, so I climb into my charger and drive away.

I enter the warehouse and I climb out of my car and rush over to Dom who is standing by a table with a body covered with a white sheet, he hears me coming so he turns just in time to catch my while I jump into his arms, I then jump down and kiss him

"What happened?" I ask him as I pull away from his lips and hold his face in my hands

"the cops found us, it was Hobbs, he smashed my car and we fought, we were arrested and we were driving when Reyes's men ambushed us, Hobbs men were killed and we had to cut our bounds to help, Vince got shot" Dom tells me and I gasp then I pull back the sheet and see Vince's face, I then start to cry and I collapse into Dom's arms and Brian covers Vince back up and pulls me from Dom's arms and into his and sits down rocking me back and forth

"Alright everyone get ready" Dom says to everyone as I sit in Brain's lap

"I have got us a flight out of Rio in the next 5 hours" says Han still in his cop uniform

"Not to run away, to finish the job" he says as he walks down the stairs

"What? That is you're man right there on the table" I start crying again, "Marley is not the best condition, it's screwed man" Rome says to Dom

"Run, get out of Rio, you'll be free" Elena says to Dom from beside Hobbs

"You know as well as I being free isn't running" Dom says back to her, then looks around all of us and his eyes land on me, I smile and wipe away my tears

"I'll ride with you Toretto, just until we kill this son of a bitch" Hobbs says as he stands next to Elena

"So Dom, how are going to do this, we can't go sneaking anymore?" Brian asks/says to Dom as I stand up and go make a call

"Hey, Nico, I'm going to need two of the fastest cars you have in Rio, in 20 minutes" I tell my friend over the phone

"good thing I'm in Rio, I'll drop them off at you're house, I'll bring two people to come with me and I will have them there in 5" he tells me and I smile and say thank you then I hang up

"Gisele, Mia come with me, we need some cars" I tell them and head over to my charger and as I go to get in Brian stops me

"You talked to Nico didn't you?" he asks me but I just smirk then climb into my car and drive off towards my house here in Rio.

"Nico, you never disappoint" I tell him as I get out of my car after we pull up, I walk over to him and hug him tightly

"Well, you are my best costumer and friend" I laugh at him and pay him the money

"Until next time my friend" I tell him then he drives off in his car and I turn and face Gisele and Mia

"Mia, seeing as though this was you're dad's car you can drive it, Gisele, me and you will drive these cars back to the warehouse" I tell them and we smile then rush to the cars and race back to the warehouse

I end up being first, I wait for the others and then we all climb out of the car at the same time and laugh as we walk over to the boys, I throw my keys to Dom, Gisele does the same with Brian and Mia throws my keys to me, I see Dom shake his head so I grab his arm and drag him over to our room, I shut the door and lock it then push him into a sitting position as I stand

"Dominic Toretto, I will be doings this even if you don't like it, I will drive alongside you, I will always drive alongside you, where you go I go, when you ride I ride, and if you ever die on me Dom, then I will die alongside you, Okay?" he just nods and we kiss, he pulls my shirt off and I tare his tank top and the kiss gets more heated

 **(you guys know what happens next ;) )**

We walk out of our room a few days later and over to our cars, we send Rome and Han off to police station then we follow Hobbs towards the station, I watch him bust through the wall and once he is out of the way we drive in and drift to our positions and hook up the vault then we climb back into our cars, we start to drive and they drive at their top speeds so I slam my foot on the accelerator and the vault comes out and we drive out

We start driving down the road when the cops come after us

" _Well the plans working, you have every corrupt cop on you're you guys have to act fast"_ Mia says over the radio, Brain asks her what's the best way and she answers and we continue to drive when Rome and Han take out the cops behind us, we drive past Gisele in the dump truck and swap the vaults and head onto the bridge, I notice the cops behind us and I see Brian hitting his steering wheel

" _NO NO NO! Dom, Marles, there are too many of them, we're not going to make it!_ " Brian says over the radio

" _You're right, I'm not, and you two are_ " I gasp as I hear Dom say this over the radio so I pick up mine

" _What? No!_ " I tell him through the radio, knowing Mia is listening

" _All three of you cut loose now! Get out of there!_ " I hear Mia's voice break over the radio

" _You're a father now Brian, take care of Mia and Marley for me_ " Dom says and I start to cry

" _Dom, please just let the vault go!_ " Mai says over the radio

" _Marley?_ " Dom says my name so I pick up my radio

" _Yeah?_ " I answer, trying to hold back my tears

" _I love you_ " he tells me and I smile towards his car

" _I love you too, I also have news, I'm pregnant, so you need to come back to us!_ " I tell him making sure no one heard our conversation, I look over to his car and nod, he clicks the button and both I and Brian unhook

" _Brain, I'm going back for him, stop your car and climb into mine_ " I tell Brian and we both stop our cars and he climbs into mine so I turn around and head back towards Dom, we see the asshole from the train pointing a gun at Dom so Brian climbs out and shoots him, I then climb out and walk over to him

"Thought I told you to drive on?" Dom says to Brian as he walks up beside him

"Yeah, I had to make a call" Brain says smiling, I then walk up to the other side of Dom and lace my fingers with his

"Like I said the other day, you ride, I ride, and anyway, we have a family to look after in 8 ½ months" I tell Dom and kiss him on the lips, we pull apart when we hear Hobbs arrive, I see Reyes fall out of his destroyed car and beg Hobbs for help, I just smile when I see Hobbs shoot him but feel a bit of sympathy after I hear what he says

"That's for my team you son of a bitch" he then walks up to us as we stand next the fake vault

"This is quite a mess Toretto, the way I see it you've earned yourself 24 hours, but the vault stays" he tells Dom, I just smirk and shrug as she shakes his head at me

"Thanks for the help Luke, we needed it" I tell him then walk to my car with Brian running to his and Dom following me

"Toretto, O'Conner, I'll see you soon" Hobbs says and Dom smiles

"Nah you won't" he climbs in and we drive towards the warehouse.

We are sitting in the warehouse as Tej is trying to unlock the vault, he picks up the hand print that Gisele got at the beach

"Come on baby, don't be mean" I hear him say as he places the print on the scanner, it scans and we all hear a click, I lace my fingers with Dom's as the vault opens and a lot of money falls out of the door, I throw my arms around Dom's neck and I kiss him on the lips as everyone just laughs and hugs, we pull away from each other then all of pack our bags and we say goodbye and part ways

Dom and I climb into my car, he drives us out of the warehouse and off the Dominican Republic where he has a house

"So, we are going to be parents?" Dom says as he places a hand on my stomach with a smile as he sits on his couch and I sit on his lap

"Yeah, and from what I know from reading those parent books that sex won't hurt the baby" I tell him while wiggling my eyebrows, I laugh as he picks me up and walks me to the bedroom, as he carries my I whisper in his ear

"Well, since I'm pregnant I'm going to horny even more" I tell him and he lays me down on the bed and we start to kiss.

 **Enjoy this chapter, sorry took me so long**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am lying in my bed when I feel kisses going across my back, neck, chest and stomach, I open my eyes and see Dom covering my body with kisses, I laugh and run my hand over his head to get his attention, he lifts his head and smiles at me

"Good morning Marley" he says and he lays on top of me, holding his weight onto his arms

"Good morning Dom, now move so I can check Ashley before she cries" I tell him and push him off me, I then get up and walk into Ashley's room just as soon as she starts crying so I pick her up and rock her back and forth

"Hey bubba, what's wrong? You want daddy?" I ask her and she quietens down a bit so I take her down stairs into the garage to see Dom working on the charger that he crashed the other week

~~~~ Last week ~~~~

 _Dom was at the starting line in a race while a silver car was beside him with tinted windows, I was standing on the sidelines with Ashley in my arms and she was talking in her baby talk_

" _Hey bubba, daddy is about to race" I tell her then I turn just as soon as they go_

" _COME ONE DOM BABY! YOU GOT THIS!" I yell happily but that feeling disappears when the silver car crashed into Dom's flipping him over_

" _DOM!" I scream and ask Tej to hold Ashley as I run towards the car, I see the paramedics pull him out and that he is okay so I rush over to him and jump into his arms_

" _Don't scare me like that again" I tell him then get down as Tej comes running over slowly with Ashley in his arms_

" _She wanted her daddy, glad to see you okay man" Tej says and shakes hands with Dom after he hands me Ashley then walks off, Ashley reaches out for Dom and he picks her up from my hands and holds her close, she then yawns quietly and snuggles into his arms and falls asleep_

 _I just laugh as I see Dom with Ashely in his arms, he looks over to me while rocking her in his arms_

" _What?" he asks me when he sees me laughing_

" _It's just that she is only two months old and she is already a daddy's girl" I tell him as he wraps on arm around my waist and the other carries Ashley to the cab waiting for us_

~~~~ Now ~~~~

"She wanted her Daddy, I'm pretty sure she just wanted to hear the charger run again, she loves it" I tell him as I hand her over to him, he sits her in the baby sling on his chest and gets back to work, I hear a car pull up so I take Ashley from Dom and let him walk out, I then follow a bit after when I hear Hobbs voice, I click the safety once I grab my gun and click a bullet in the chamber as I walk out, still while holding onto Ashely

"You won't be needing that O'Conner, you guys are going to help me with something, in fact you will beg me to let you help" he says and holds out a yellow folder

"This was taken a week ago" he says so I hand Ashely over to Dom and take it, I then open but I sit in a chair as soon as I can

"No, that's impossible, she's dead" I tell Hobbs then I swap the folder for Ashley again and I see Dom sit down as he sees the photo of Letty

"We have to do this Hobbs, if there is any chance this could be true, we need to bring her home" I tell Hobbs as I come up with an idea

"Dom, we can't do this alone, we need the team" I tell him then I get up and walk over to the Spare charger we have parked in the garage, I place Ashely in her car seat and climb into the driver's side and wait for Dom to climb in, once he does we drive off

~~~~ Brian's house ~~~~

We drive into Brain's drive way as a paper plane comes flying our way, Dom climbs out and carries a toy charger over to Brian, Mia and jack who are sitting in the drive

I then climb out and get Ashley out of the car and walk over to them, I meet up with Mia on the way

"Is this our niece?" she asks as she takes Ashley out of my hands

"Yeah, that's Ashley, she's a daddy's girl though, so don't be surprised when she wants to go to Dom" I tell her then I go over to Brian and hug him

"Hi big brother" I say in his ear and he smiles, we then show him the folder after Mia and I take in Jack and Ashley

"this was taken a week ago" Dom says handing the folder to Brain as I stand next Mia inside while Ashley and Jack are sleeping in Jacks room, as I see Brain get mad I turn to Mia

"Mia, I need you to look after Ashely for me and Dom" I tell her and she looks shocked

"Why?" she asks me and I sigh

"Hobbs found a photo of Letty and both Dom and I have a feeling that Letty is alive, she just may not remember us" I tell her then we hear Dom talk

"I need to know" he tells Brian

"Dom, Letty's dead, and nothing will bring her back" Brian tells him

"Both me and your sister believe that she is alive" Dom says then me and Mia walk out, I sit in Dom's lap as Mia places her hand on Brian's shoulder

"Marley and Dom are right, if there is any chance she is alive we need to take it, I would also feel better if all three of you were out there watching each other's backs, you were always stronger together, now go to Letty, Bring her home!" Mia says and all three of us leave and call the team

We walk into the room Hobbs gave us in London and hear Rome talking

"Why do I smell baby oil?" Rome says as Hobbs walks in with his new assistant Riley

"Hobbs, you have the best team around the world, give them a reason to stay" Dom says as he grabs my hand

"The guy we are looking for is named Owen Shaw" Hobbs then tells everyone about him and his team, but I don't pay attention as the picture of Owen looks at me, I let go of Dom's hand and walk outside for some air, I hear footsteps and I realise that it is Brian

"He is the Owen you dated isn't he?" Brian asks me and I nod and lean on the balcony and place my head in my hands

"Brain, Letty is like a sister to me and now the man that liked to hit me has her, and she doesn't remember any of us, she doesn't remember me, not Dom, not Han, not you, not even Mia" I tell him as I lift my head

"How do you know she has forgotten?" he asks me and I laugh dryly

"If she remembers us then why hasn't she come home?" I ask him and he nods then pulls me into a hug

"I promise that we will get her back, we will bring her home, but right now we need you're awesome hacking skills combined with Tej so we can find this son of a bitch" Brian says and I laugh then we head inside

"Point me to a computer" I ask him as we walk into the room, everyone stops what they're doing to see me sit in front of a computer and I then get started

"Since when does she know how to hack?" I hear Han ask Brian and he just laughs

"She was the best up in Barstow, she hacked into the CIA, Pentagon and MI5 when she was just 7" Brian says then Rome speaks up

"She also helped me go more than a hundred meters from my home so I could race in the Derby" Rome says and Brian looks at him then me

"That was you?" he asks me and I nod

"Yes it was, and we have a location for Shaw" I tell them and the others except for Brain, Rome and Tej look surprised

"In two minutes?" Han asks me and I smile

"Don't make me hack into all the document files of the deals you made with DK in Tokyo" I tell Han and he shuts up, I then turn around and face Hobbs but notice Riley glaring at me

"What? Scared I would go back to your boyfriend?" I ask her and she pales then I turn back to computer as I hear Brian restrain her

"There are no police records of a women named Riley being at the academy" I tell them then turn to Hobbs

"She works for Shaw" I say then run at her and jump onto her shoulders and use her weight against her and drag her to the ground and handcuff her, I roll of her then flip my body up and stand next Brian

"Well 15 years of doing gymnastics just payed off" I tell him then I laugh and go back to the computer and hack into the tracker in Letty's necklace

"I put a tracker in everyone's necklaces I gave them so I would know if they were hurt or dead, Letty is still wearing hers" I tell them as I find out the true location and figure out where they are hitting

"They will be making a distraction and will be hitting Interpol, make sure only the cops go to the distraction and we will go to Interpol and stop this basted" I explain to the team

"Okay, good plan but sis? How are we getting there?" I just turn and smirk at Brian

"No way! You contacted her didn't you?" he asks me with a smile and I nod the turn to Rome who has a huge smile on his face when the elevator dings open and 7 cars pull out into the room and a women gets out

"Thanks for the call" she says and I just smile

"X takes care of their own, don't they?" I ask her and she just smiles and we hug tightly then turn to the others, Brian and Rome walk up and hug her

"Guys, this is Hayley, she has been triple X since 2005 and has been waiting years for someone to diel nine" I explain then Dom's eyes open wide

"You told me that you were triple X when we first met and when we searched you up we didn't find anything about that" Dom tells me and I laugh

"I told you I used to be triple X until they disbanded it and all triple X were to be destroyed so I ran and found you" I tell Dom as I wrap my arms around his waist then turn back to Hayley

"How's Xander, Nicky, Adele and Tennyson?" I ask her but she just laughs then five more people enter the room

"Xander cage, Nicky, Tennyson torch, Adele wolf and Darrius stone" I say then hug all of them, once I'm done they hug Brain and Rome and we fill them in on what we are doing, once that was done I see Xander's face and see the daredevil look

"Hey Xander?" I call out and he looks up at me

"How about you follow me, same with the other Triple X?" I suggest and they nod, I kiss Dom on the cheek and walk into the spare room and close the door behind me then I open my plans and show them to the others

"we parachute down onto the top od Shaw's cars and take them out Triple X style" I then explain that Dom and Brian will keep me home then I tell them that I have a daughter and her name is Ashley, we just sit and catch up until Dom walks in and tells us to come out, I walk over to Hobbs and whisper in his ear

"Be careful not to shoot some people parachuting down onto Shaw's cars" I then see him smile and shake his head and laugh a bit, they then leave and we get our parachutes ready.

We are flying above them and I look at Xander and nod, we both then jump and parachute down and I land on Shaw's car, I feel bullets go past me so I make a mistake and look back to see Dom behind Us so I just smirk and blow him a kiss, I then put on the gloves Becky gave me and turn them on and rip into Shaw's car

"There is something ripping into my car!" Shaw yells but stop once the roof is open

"Hello Owen, long time no see!" I say then grab Shaw and throw him over to Xander and climb into the car, Deactivating the gloves after fixing the roof and driving up beside another Flip car, I see riley so I drive ahead and turn making her flip over my car and crash, I stop the car and climb out, I see Dom running to me and I hug him then turn to Nicky

"Nicks, I hope you got that on camera, because if it's not on camera it didn't happen!" I yell out to him and see him holding the camera in his hands

"Got it all right here girl!" he calls back and we laugh, I am then lifted off the ground and over Dom's shoulder, I start to struggle but he slaps my ass making me be still

"Why did you do that?" Dom asks me as soon as he flops me down on our bed while he climbs on top of me

"You should know by now that I live for the adventure, you found that out when we met, that is what drew you in" I say then I lean up against his chest and put my face close to his

"Also don't forget" I then whisper the next part in his ear, "I'm good in bed" he then pulls my lips to his in a bruising kiss, I rip his shirt open and he takes mine off, he goes to take off my shorts but Nicky walking through the door covering his eyes

"Damn girl, you move quickly, we need both of you out here" he then rushes out and closes the door and both me and Dom laugh, we bother get up and I put my t-shirt on and watch Dom's back muscles flex as he puts on a new shirt

"Damn my man is sexy as hell!" I say then I walk up behind him and run my hands up his back and round to his chest and back while placing kisses along his neck, I stop then pull away

"They need us, let's go" Dom says then we walk out to see Rome, Xander and Tej smirking at us and Brian looking disgusted

"Did he smack that ass or did he grab and hold onto it?" Tej ask me and I smirk then turn towards a smiling Dom and tilt my head, he nods and laughs so I turn back to the boys and I hear Dom tell Brian to cover his ears

"He did both, he always has, always will, that's how we got Ashley" I tell them and Xander, Nicky and Tennyson just look at me

"Ashley? Who's Ashley?" Xander asks me and I just smile and turn to him

"Remember how I said all those years ago how I didn't want kids?" I ask him and he nods, I hear the door open and I gasp as I see Elena walking in with Mia, jack and my little girl, I cover my mouth then turn to Dom and we both run towards Ashley and I get to her first and take her, I kiss her head multiple times and turn to Elena

"Thank you Elena, for bringing me my baby girl" I tell her and she smiles as I hand Ashley over to Dom

"you're welcome Marley" she says and we hug tightly then she goes over to stand next to Hobbs, I then look at Dom and we both walk over to the rest of Triple X and I smile

"Guys welcome the newest member of the Triple X family, Ashley Toretto!" I say and they all wave and smile, I then see Mia take a photo so I walk over to her as Brian and Dom hold Jack and Ashley

"What is that photo for?" I ask her as we stand next to each other

"A way to Show Ashley when she is older the rest of her family when they don't visit" she explains to me and I smile a=then we hug each other but Hobbs then speaks up

"Alright, this was a happy reunion, I'll give you that but Shaw has escaped and since Marley knows him best, what is his play?" he asks me

"Well, we are on an airstrip and since the last time I checked there will be no army planes flying in, I then checked to see if there was any planes coming in and there is a big on its way now, it's getting closer!" I tell them as I look over to the computer and see the big cargo plane already landing, I then turn to Dom and nod

"Take this asshole down, I'll stay behind with Ashley!" I tell him then I kiss him one last time then he goes and climbs into his car

"GO!" I yell while opening the door and seeing my whole family leaving to take down Shaw

~~~~~~ 4 hours later ~~~~~~

I hear the cars coming inside so I turn around holding both Jack and Ashley, I see my family get out along with Letty but I don't see Gisele

"Where's Gisele?" I ask Han but I see his puffy eyes so I pass Ashley over to Dom and Jack over to Brian and hug Han tightly then I whisper in his ear

"if you go back to Tokyo, don't make any more deals DK unless Sean becomes DK" I tell him and back off, I see him nod then I see Tennyson looking at his phone

"Let me guess, Crash number 100?" I ask him but he shakes his head

"Nah, Crash 110, made crash one hundred in Detroit while getting Pandora's box and destroying it!" I gasp then I feel anger coming up and I turn to Xander

"You took down Pandora's Box WITHOUT ME?!" I scream at him but Dom holds me back and calms me down and pulls me away, I look around and smile when I see my family just talking, I then turn back to Dom and smirk, I then pull him into our room after making sure Ashely was okay, I push Dom down onto the bed and out clothes go flying around the room and…

You know what happens next ;)

 **Enjoy this chapter, a lot of shit has happened.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~

We walk out of the bedroom wearing new clothes as Hobbs walks over to us and Letty sits on the stairs

"Damn! 1 hour?" Rome asks surprised and Dom just smirks

"We took a 10 minuet break" he says and my face shines bright red as my family laughs and Brian's face scrunches up in disgust and walks out of the room and everyone just cracks up laughing even harder

"Hey Dom? Marley?" Hobbs says so we walk over to us

"Since Dom got back the chip, you have officially been pardoned, you're all free" he says and I jump onto Rome's back as he laughs and does his hand shake with Tej

"Now, name you're price" Hobbs asks but I jump down from Rome and walk over I then say the address of the old home in LA as Dom wraps his arm around my shoulders as Brian and Mia kiss and the others smile.

~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~

We are standing in our backyard as Tej and Rome are cooking and Xander walks over to me and pulls me away from Ashley and Dom

"You got to go now right?" I ask him with sadness in my voice and he nods sadly and we both sigh and hug each other, I then go over and hug all of the rest of the triple X's as they leave, I wave goodbye and we just sit around talking when Rome grabs a chip and eats it

"First bite! First bite, he's got grace, house rules man, house rules" Brian says while pointing at Rome so we all sit down, I sit on Dom's lap and hold onto Ashley

"Thank you lord for protecting this family, thanks for bringing Ashley and Jack into our family and for bringing Letty home, also thank you for fast cars!"

~~~~~ 2 weeks later ~~~~~

 **Fast and the furious 7**

I am lying in bed as I watch Dom stand on the balcony so I get up and wrap the blanket around my naked body and I walk over to him and kiss his shoulder

"What's wrong baby?" I ask him and he just sighs and pulls me in front of him and wraps his arms around my waist

"Just thinking" he says and I look out at the ocean

"I know, I miss Han as well, who was on the phone to you?" I ask him and he sighs again, resting his head on my shoulder as we look outside

"It was Shaw's older brother" Dom says as he rubs his hand over my stomach and kisses my shoulder

"Deckard?" I ask him as I turn and he looks at me surprised so I unwrap his arms from my waist and walk inside to get dressed

"His name is Deckard Shaw and he is more tactful then Owen, he is more skilled then Owen, he was further up in the army, he can fight better and is more strategic then anyone I know, he will not stop until we are dead" I tell him as tears spill out of my eyes as I place my t-shirt onto the bed as he walks in and wraps his arms around my waist again and buries his head into my shoulder as I cry

"Dom, he's going to take Ashley's father like he did her uncle Han, you cannot go up against him without my help" I tell him, we then hear the phone ring so Dom kiss my shoulder then goes to answer it as I pull my shirt on and go get Ashley from her room, I then walk down stairs and see Dom hang up the phone with a stone cold look on his face

"Dom?" I ask him and he turns to face us with cold blue eyes

"Hobbs is in hospital" he tells me and I gasp

"Let's go" I tell him then we walk out to the car.

We arrive and we see Elena outside so we go up to her and she leads us into the hospital and onto the floor Hobbs is on

"The first thing he said was get me Dom and Marley" I hand over Ashley to Elena and we walk in, once I step in I see Hobbs's daughter so she runs at me and we hug

"Who did this?" Dom asks him as we stand at the end of the bed once Elena takes Ashley and Hobbs's daughter down to the Canteen as we stand here at the end of his bed

"You remember Owen Shaw? Well this is his big bad brother" Hobbs says

"I KNEW IT!" I yell out and sit down on the chair and place my head in my hands then I feel Dom touch my back and rub it as he and Hobbs talk

"He is after us Hobbs, we put Owen in the hospital, but at least Deckard doesn't know that I'm with you guys, he won't harm me because Owen is still in love with me" I explain to them then I walk out and grab Ashley off Elena and I climb into the car, waiting for Dom to climb in, once he does we drive off.

We are standing at Han's funeral when I notice an unfamiliar car, I point it out to Dom and he nods, I hand Ashley over to Mia and we both go running to Dom's car, chasing Deckard.

We stop the car under a tunnel and Dom gets out and faces Deckard while I stay in my car

"You want this to be a proper street fight, we need a judge" once Dom says that Deckard looks confused

"Baby! You can come out now!" he says and I open the door and climb out, then walk over to stand by Dom's side


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Marley?" Deckard asks me and I nod, he looks at me in surprise as I grab Dom's hand, he looks down and glares at our hands then looks back at me

"While my brother, your boyfriend is in the hospital, your standing with the idiot who put him there?" he goes off at me and I just shake my head

"I'm not with Owen anymore Deckard, didn't he tell you?" I ask him and he shakes his head

"He was going to propose to you, until you left In the middle of the night" Deckard tells me and I cover my mouth as tears fall down them

"I'm an ex member of the Triple X division, I had to leave" I tell him and he explodes

"You didn't need to, you could have stayed with me" he tells me but I shake my head and I sigh

"And you didn't need to kill Han! He was my family!" I tell him with anger in my voice, I then place my head on Dom's chest as he wraps his arm around my waist

"If you guys want to fight then you can, but Dom I'm taking the car to see if Ashley is okay" I tell him then I throw the car keys into my hand from his pocket and I walk over to the car and I drive away

I enter Brian's house and I see Ashley on the floor so I pick her up and hug her close to my chest and I sit down on the couch as Mia walks into the lounge room with Jack in her arms and Brian behind her

"Where did you guys go?" Brian asks me and I sigh

"We saw Deckard, then I left him and Dom started to fight" I tell him and he nods

"What Happened to the car? And you're head?" Mia asks me and I just laugh

"Deckard has a bullet and crash proof cage in his car, he didn't know I was in Dom's car when they collided" I say then I wince and Brian spots the blood and cut on my forehead so he cleans it up, as he does I smile

"I missed you taking care of me" I told him and he smiles and laughs

"Well I missed my little sister in the time that I missed in the years I was gone" he tells me and I laugh

"Yeah, you did" I tell him and both of us laugh but he stops and I sigh

"I missed everything" he tells me and I stop his hand

"At least you came to my graduation, same with the whole team before everything happened, I saw you guys in the back of the crowed when I got my diploma, and Vince was the loudest that whistled when I graduated from college" I tell them and we laugh at the mental image of Vince whistling, as soon as that picture is gone the picture of Vince dead on the table in Rio. I start to cry and Mia wraps her arms around me after she hands Jack over to Brian, I place my head against her shoulder and continue to cry until I'm all cried out, I sigh and sit back up then place Ashley back on the floor and I weakly smile

"Deckard said that Owen was going to propose to me" I tell Mia and she gasps and places a hand on her mouth

"What happened?" she asks me and I laugh at her reaction

"You remember how I said I was a part of the Triple X division? Well, we were being hunted down so I had to leave in the middle of the night to make sure he wasn't hurt, once the order was destroyed I already met you and you guys excepted me, remember when I went on that vacation for a week?" I ask her and she nods her head

"Yeah, Dom was worried that you were kidnapped" she tells me and I laugh

"No, I went to see Owen so I could explain why I left but he was already gone, he sold the house and all of my things" I tell her and see that she is fuming, the door then opens and in walks Dom with Xander, Nicky, Tennyson and Adele behind him

"Look who I found walking along the road" Dom says and I smile

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them and hug them one by one, once I pull away I walk over to Dom and wrap an arm around his waist as we face them

"Well, we got a call from a worried Mia about Deckard so…." Nicky says but then Tennyson interrupts him

"We came to help!" I laugh at Tennyson's excitement to do this mission then I turn to Xander with a worried look

"You sure Becky won't mind that I steal her husband for another mission?" I ask him and he nods

"Yeah, she actually encouraged me to do this, I need to help my family" he tells me then hugs me all over again, I then look at Dom and I smile

"Well, baby, we Triple X are going inside to think of a plan then we will share with you" I see his worried face so I walk over to him and take his face in my hands and get him to look me in the eyes

"I promise you that I will share the plan with you and the team, I will make our daughter safe again because however long Deckard is out she is not safe" I tell him then pull him into a long passionate kiss then I get Xander, Tennyson, Nicky and Adele to follow me inside.

"Alright, a man named Nobody approached Dom and I last week with news about a devise called gods eye that can dig into you're private life and exploit you" I tell them and Xander speaks up

"Basically another Pandora's box" he says and I nod and look at the plans

"Nobody said that the creator Ramsey has been taken and will be transferred to their home base in two days' time, we need to intercept the bus to save Ramsey, once we get Ramsey we can use God's eye to find Deckard and take him down" I say and the Triple X agree then we go outside and tell the plan to the team.

~~~ Nobody's base ~~~

"So we take down Deckard and save Ramsey, how the hell are meant to get onto that road?" little nobody asks me in an annoyed tone, I then look at my team and smirk then I turn back to little nobody with the smirk getting bigger

"We drop in and surprise them of course" I tell him and he shakes his head and sighs

"How are we meant to that you crazy junkie bitch" as soon as he says that my whole team pulls out their guns and point it at him as Xander grabs him by the neck and holds him up with Brain behind him

"Never call our little sister a crazy junkie bitch, that's Adele" Xander says and Adele just laughs

"That's true, but NEVER insult Marley otherwise you will not only have this team onto you, you with have Hobbes's team and the rest of the Triple X team on your arse faster than you can say Uncle" Adele threatens him

"Okay, everyone, calm down, Marley?" Nobody then turns to me and I lift my head from Dom's chest

"Yeah?" I ask him

"How are we going to get onto that road?" he asks me and I smirk

"Well, we are going to do this Triple X way" I say then I walk into the garage and point out cars to Tej

"Hey Tej? We need these cars mixed with bullet proof armour but as always, they need to be fast" I tell him and he nods and smirks

No Problem Sweet cheeks" he says and I laugh then we get to work on the cars, after a few hours Dom walks up behind me and kisses my shoulders as I work on my car in a tank top and jean shorts

"Marley, baby come to bed, we can work on this tomorrow" he tells me but I shake my head

"Can't, we need to be prepared for tomorrow to save Ramsey because I'm the one going onto the bus" I tell him and feel him back away and I drop my head and sigh then drop the tool that is in my hand and turn to face him

"Why do you do this to me?" he asks me and I sigh again and run my hand through my hair

"I'm sorry Dom but this is what I do, you agreed and accepted that when we got together, you accepted that when we got pregnant and you accepted that when you proposed to me, but right now I feel like you are regretting those decisions" I tell him

"Marley, you throw yourself into dangers way just for your family, you will do anything for them and that is what I fell in love with, I can accept this mission but I can't accept this, not now, not ever" he goes to leave but I stop him

"If you can't accept it then why are we together? Seeing as though you only just started to meet the Triple X side of me and now you refuse to let me do what I always do" he then storms over to me and traps me against my car

"The reason we are still together is because we love each other but if you continue to do this in every mission we do then I am going to leave" he tells me and I start crying

"So, I have to stop being myself just to keep you?" I ask him and he nods

"I guess that's what I'm saying" he tells me and I sigh, I then pick up the wrench that is next to my hand and throw it at the wall, he looks at it then he looks at me in surprise

"Looks like I'm going to lose you because I'm not going to change because you say so, now get out because as soon as the whole mission is done, I'm taking my stuff and leaving" I tell him then I close the hood of the car but he stops me with what he says next

"Who gets Ashley then?" he asks me and I sigh then I turn towards him slightly

"You can, she loves you more, I will get her on the weekend" I tell him then I head off to a guest room.

We are currently sitting in the plane as me and Dom share a car with an awkward silence between us, we hear the buzzer going off so we all get ready and I grip my seat belts as Dom starts back up

"It's go time!" Tennyson says from Nicky's car and I start to laugh

"Man, why did I get stuck with Tennyson?" Nicky complains so I grab the walkie talkie as we back out of the plane

"You and Tennyson work well together Nicky" I tell him then I place the walkie talkie and I turn towards Dom who is already looking at me, I smile with tears in my eyes and I grab his hand

"I'm sorry Dom" I tell him and he closes his eyes

"No, I am sorry, I never should have tried to change you" he says then he looks forward and presses the button that opens our parachute, he then turns back to me and places his lips against mine in a quick kiss then he starts to drive

"Alright, into formation when we get closer" I say to everyone, we then speed up as I notice the bus up ahead

"Get ready Marley" Xander tells me and I take a deep breath and unbuckle my belt, I then turn to Dom and kiss him passionately

"Be careful baby" he tells me and I smirk

"Don't worry papa I've got this" I tell him and I hear Nicky laugh over the radio

"Damn, she is bringing out her Spanish, she is serious" Adele says and I laugh, I the climb onto Dom's hood and talk to Tej

"Hey Tej, we need a boost" I tell him and he drives up to the back of our car and pushes us closer, I then jump and start to fight but get pissed when someone hits me across the cheek, I look him in the eye then I throw him out of the bus

"Um guys, we have a problem" I hear Brian say over the radio

"It's Deckard, He's here" Brian says as I hit another guy and get to the cage, when I get there I pull the bag of Ramsey's head and realise that she is a girl

"Don't you come near me, don't touch me!" she screams at me but I calm her down

"Hey, my name is Marley O'Conner, I'm here to help, once I uncuff you, you are going to have to jump onto the hood of a car that is right behind this bus, okay?" I tell her and she nods then we head towards the end of the bus where I see Dom waiting, I get Ramsey to jump and as Dom calls out to me I turn back and start battling the other guard until I notice that the bus is going over the edge

"Marley! Get off the bus!" Dom yells through the headset but I then drop it, I see the guy is gone so I get an idea as I climb out the front door and start to run along the side of it

"XANDER! I NEED A RIDE!" I yell, as the bus goes over I jump and land on Xander's car, I climb in then we turn around and drive off to where I saw Dom's car go over, Xander stops the car and I rush out to see Dom standing with Brian, I run over to him and jump, he catches me and holds me close to him, we then get Ramsey out and drive to place to wait for Ramsey to wake up.

 **Sorry it's been a while.**


	9. authors note

Authors note:

Alright, I have only just seen the reviews but some of them are not nice, one said that chapter 1 was lame, like seriously?! Before you judge read the rest of the chapters then write what you think.

I'm sorry but I just don't like negative comments and I get defensive, I really don't appreciate those comment so I have only this to say.

IF YOU DON'Y HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY ANYHTING AT ALL! Sorry I have stuffed up some of my writing, but it's only because I write this at school because my home computer is messed up.

I also haven't seen the movies in a long time so I'm going of my memory.

Sorry for all the negativity but it just had to be said.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We are sitting in a gazebo with Ramsey asleep on a bench as I lean against Dom and place my hands on my stomach, I kiss his neck gently until Rome speaks up along with Nicky

"She's awake" I turn my head and notice Ramsey looking at her foot in confusion as Brian asks her questions

"Where is my shoe?" she asks and I laugh quietly as Brian gets up and walks away smiling

"Why did you trust me?" I ask her and she smirks at me and speaks up

"You didn't try to take me against my will, you actually told me what we are going to do" she tells me and I smile at her

"You don't know us" Xander says to her and she smirks, she then explains what she thinks

"No, triple alpha" Letty then hits Roman across the back of the head, he leans forward and rubs his head as I speak up

"We need to know where Gods eye is" she then looks to me and smiles

"I mailed it to a friend in Abudabi" she says and I sigh as Nicky speaks up

"ROAD TRIP!" he then runs to his car.

~~~ 2 days later ~~~

Ramsey and I are walking out of the ocean and I notice that both Roman and Tej are staring at Ramsey as Dom stares at me, I walk over to him and slam my lips to his, he tries to pull me closer but I back away and I grab my towel and wink at him, we meet up with safer, he tells us about where gods eye is and I groan

"Just great" I say, I grab my bag then walk away from Dom

"Later tonight, wait until after the party" I say then I walk off towards the hotel, once I am dressed I meet up with Ramsey and Letty then we walk towards the boys, as soon as Dom sees me he walks over and pulls me in for a kiss

"Once we finish this job then that's it, we are finished with everything" he tells me and I smile

"We get to give Ashley a normal childhood" I say then I kiss him and we get into our cars and drive to the party.

~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~

We climb out of our cars and walk over to the tower, we climb into the elevator and I see Letty looking confused so I go over to her

"Letty, you okay?" I ask and she nods towards me

"Yeah, I'm fine" she says so I nod

"Okay then" I say and go back over to Dom, the doors then open so we walk out and split up, I look up on the balcony and nod towards Letty who nods back, I connect my ear piece and go over to Dom who has women around him

"Hi ladies, sorry but this tall handsome man you are talking to is taken" I say then pull Dom away

"Give me something Tej" Dom says and I hear Tej talking

"I almost got it, just a few more minutes" he says and I nod even though he can't see me, all of a sudden I hear Roman start up his birthday trick

"Roman, really?" I say and see him nod while trying to get everyone to sing along, all of a sudden I see Dom running off with Brian so I follow him but I hear a crash and hear Roman asking if Letty was okay, Brian, Dom and I slide under the sliding door and I rip the bottom of my removable dress off and watch as Brian gets under the car and starts to disconnect the box that gods eye is under, I then notice that all the sliding doors closing

"Brian, you might want to hurry, the doors are closing" I tell him, I then hear him grunt and he climbs out from under the car, they both climb in and before I can leave them Dom pulls me onto Brian's lap, he then starts up the car and revs the engine

"Dom?" I say as the doors fully close

"Dom?" the guards appear

"DOM!" I yell and he drives forward busting the door, once the car stops and the smoke disappears I notice Deckard looking at us, Dom drives forward and almost hits him  
"Dom, cars don't fly, CARS DON"T FLY!" Brian yells as Dom smashes the window, we go flying into the second tower as Dom tries to stop, we then go flying into the third tower, as the car goes forward Brian holds onto me and jumps out of the car as Dom does the same on the other side, we see the car go over the side so we walk over to the window and look at the ground where the car has landed.

"Well, shit" I say and we leave and head back towards Safar's house, when we get there, I climb into the shower with Dom.

~~~ 20 minutes later ~~~

 **(Start of death race, Marley will be in death race and sometimes in Fast and the Furious seeing as though some people are getting mad at me for giving Brian's bits to her, so I decided to change it up)**

We walk out of the bathroom and walk towards the garage as Mr. Nobody kicks Safar out, all of a sudden my phone rings and nobody smirks, and I answer it and walk out.

"Hello?" I ask and I hear a man breathing

"Marley?" I then recognise the voice as an old friend

"Goldberg? The Mexican Jew?" I ask in surprise and I hear him laughing

"Yeah, the Mexican Jew needs your help, we have a new driver, we need you" he tells me and I sigh

"Goldberg, I know I'm good at navigating but I don't think I'm that good to help out the new guy in not getting killed" I tell him and I hear him chuckle

"You are the best one I know, Lists and I need you" he says mentioning my old friend lists

"Wait, he's on Terminal Island?" I ask him and hear his smile through his words, I then hear a familiar stutter

"H…hello Marley" I hear lists through the phone and I smile with tears in my eyes, Dom and Brian then walk into the room as I start to cry

"Hey lists" I says and Brian perks up with a shocked look on his face and Dom looks confused

"Goldberg was right, we need your help over here" he says and I sigh and push my hair out of my face

"Lists, I can't leave my family, I'm a mother now, but I can do it through my phone" I suggest and I hear Goldberg laughing, I smile when Brian hears Goldberg

"Lists? Goldberg?" Brian says and I hear Goldberg clapping

"So Dominic Toretto hasn't killed you yet?" he asks and Brian laughs, I then see the reconiseition on Dom's face

"I used to be a navigator on a TV show called Death race, the driver I was with won his fifth race and we got out, my friends Lists and Goldberg are still on terminal island" I explain to him then turn to the phone

"Goldberg, Lists, who the fuck is Frankenstein?" I ask and Goldberg sighs

"That's the new guy" he tells me and I sigh

"Shit, I've got to navigate for this fuck head that I know nothing about" I say then I get an idea

"Hey Goldberg, make sure this 'Frank' has a women in the car, I will hack into the communication and then it will all go from there" I say and Goldberg laughs

"You still are a genius" he says then we hang up, Brian, Dom and I walk out and I see my computers set up, I then look to Tej who looks innocent, I laugh and go over, I then turn on the TV just in time for Death race to start, the cars get revved up so I hack into the intercom

" _Hello and welcome to Death race, tonight we have 14K fighting for his second win along with a few new comers, including Frankenstein"_ I say and look into the car cameras and see them freaking out

" _Don't worry boys, I can see everything, that means Xander Grady stop trying to force your navigator to give you a blow job"_ I see him let her go and then I set up the lights

" _Get ready, the carnage is about to begin"_ I say an turn the light Green then go to Frankenstein's car to see my very old friend Carl Lucas take off the mask, Katarina hits him and I smirk

" _Damn Luke, thought you were sneakier then this, including GETTING BURNED ON TV, WORRING THE HELL OUT OF ME!"_ I yell at him and see him flinch

"You still a yelling hyena?" he asks me and I laugh

" _yes I am seeing as though I'm a mother now, Frankenstein"_ I hear him sigh and continue racing, I then get up a map of Terminal Island and notice the Sword, Shield and Death plates, I then notice Luke coming up to one.

" _Luke, Sword Plate up ahead, Calin is behind you, turn the car around and drive backwards while shooting at him"_ I tell him and he nods, he then does what I said and I notice a Death Plate coming up.

" _Luke 14K is next to you, ill patch into his"_ I say then patch into 14K's communication.

" _あなたは_ _Calin_ _を殺すことでフランケンシュタインを助ける必要がある_ _"_ _I_ see him nod and see them work together and kill Calin.

" _ニースの仕事_ _14k"_ I say then go back to Luke and look at the map

" _Luke, Bill has a sword plate, he is going to shoot you, be careful"_ I tell him and see him trying to dodge the bullets, he then flicks a switch and loses the tombstone.

" _Did you just fucking drop the tombstone?"_ I ask him in shock and he smiles.

"Done it before Marley" he tells me and I laugh lightly.

"Who the hell is Marley?" Katrina asks and I laugh and hack into their Camera's and turn on my web cam.

" _That's me"_ I say while putting my hand up, making sure they could see me, Luke laughs while Katrina glares at me.

"You are a crazy son of a bitch" Luke calls me and I shrug while Ashley climbs into my lap.

"Who's that?" Luke says and I laugh as I look at the map and the timer.

" _1 lap to go, Xander is in front of you, just need to pass him then you need to stay in the front without them shooting out the gas tank, and this is my daughter, Ashley, she is only a month old and really smart"_ I tell him and watch him win, I smile as he smiles at the camera while holding his mask.

"Thanks Marley, for everything" he says and I smile at him as Ashely gets off my lap and crawls over to Dom as I help navigate, I then notice Big Bill coming up behind Luke.

" _Luke, Bill is behind you, be careful, he's going for the fuel tank again"_ I tell him and he nods all of a sudden I notice that Bill took a sword plate from Luke.

"SHIT!" Luke yells as Bill starts shooting at him.

"Marley, what the fuck do I do? How do we get out of this?" he asks me and I start to check the map, I then notice a path going through the car yard.

" _Go through the car yard, he won't follow because of how big his car-"_ I stop talking as I realise that Bill's navigator has killed him.

"Marley, what's going on?" Luke asks me and I laugh a bit.

" _well, looks like Bill threatened his navigator too much, he is now dead"_ I tell him as he crosses the line, he stops the car and leans back in his seat, I then notice someone new on the track so I zoom in and realizes that it is Marcus Cain.

" _Congrats Luke, just watch out for Marcus Cain"_ I tell him then log out and turn back to my family, they all look at me surprised and I shrug.

"What are you looking at?" I ask and see Dom and Brian laugh as Tej speaks up.

"You were on Death Race?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, as you can see I escaped" I say, I then get a warning on my computer and see that someone has taken over the company.

"SHIT!" I yell and start to find out everything I can about him.

"What?" Brian says and I groan.

"Waylon just sold the company to a Niels York" I say and find everything on him, all of a sudden a video pops up and I see him talking to Luke, I grip my hair and then hack into the security cameras, I notice that Niels pulled out the Frankenstein mask and mocks Luke.

"He should not have done that, Luke now wants revenge" I say.

 **(I am going to give Lucas a little brother, I know it's not in the original movies)**

I realize that Goldberg had given Luke a walkie so I tap into it.

"Luke, Niels has taken over the company, be careful because you are going to have to do as he says, Goldberg, Lists and Katrina all know that you made a deal with Niels, Don't worry, Nick will be safe with me once I get him to where we are staying, don't answer" I tell him and see him nod slightly as Niels turns away from him, I then turn back to the group and look at Tej.

"I'm going to need you to help me figure out what Niels has planned then you guys can go kill Cypher" I say and he nods, he then jumps onto the computer next to me as I contact Waylon.

"Mr. Waylon? ... Yes this is Marley Toretto, originally O'Conner? … I was on Death Race as a Navigator to Frank Martin Jr? … you remember me now? … good, Niels York is planning on killing Frankenstein, we need a game plan … yes sir … I understand … but sir, I can help … I am the best hacker that you know … yes sir … I will get Nick … goodbye sir" I hang up and groan in frustration.

"What's wrong Marley?" Dom asks me and I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Waylon is not going to let me help in killing Niels York, he put me in charge of getting Nick" I say then get up, I grab my bag and start filling it up with equipment that I might need.

"You guys need to help Ramsey to get God's eye up and working." I tell Dom as I stand in front of him.

"Where are you going?" he asks me and I smile at him.

"Well, I'm going to get nick" I say then turn to Xander and the other Triple X's.

"How about one quicker mission?" I ask Xander and see him look at the others, Adele Clicks her gun parts into place, Nicky get out his camera, Tennyson gets his mouth guard and places it in his mouth and the others get ready.

"Let's go!" Xander says and I nod.

"Good to have you back in action Triple X" Mr. Nobody says but we just ignore him as I start to rotate the car wheel, all of a sudden a couple of familiar cars show up, I see everyone staring at the cars.

"Two in each, I need the passenger seat in my car empty so Nick can sit down" I say but trial off as I see Luke's car.

"You clever son of a bitch Goldberg" I say and climb into the car, I start it up and sigh at the familiar hum of the engine.

"All right, let's be quick, in and out, if we have to I will activate the guns" I tell them and they nod.

"Ready guys?" I ask

"Hell yeah!" everyone says at the same time and I smirk.

"Let's go!"

 **I hope you guys enjoy the fact that I added Death race into the story so now Brian gets his action parts back.**


End file.
